


Impulse Buy

by Isscha



Series: 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 days of flash fiction, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isscha/pseuds/Isscha
Summary: All in all, Harry James Potter is having a rather eventful Sunday.





	Impulse Buy

“You...you did what where now?”

 

Ginny sounded rather disbelieving, and Harry didn’t blame her.  They were sitting in the common room watching Ron and Hermione play chess, and she had been poking verbally at him about if he had his little pan-sexual eye on anyone when he just word vomited all over her instead of simply telling her about the spontaneous make-out session he just returned from.

 

He repeated what he had just told her.  “I went to Hogsmeade to buy some more sugar quills, and bought a trunk full of some space weapons and made out with Draco Malfoy instead.”  It didn’t sound any less crazy to him the second time he said it, and the expression on the youngest Weasley’s face was rather priceless.

 

“Harry.”  She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Please, please tell me you _left_ the space weapons where you found them?”

 

Honestly, it was like she knew him.  Or didn’t know him, he wasn’t sure how the thought would layout in this instance.  Either way, he had the weapons in their trunk disillusioned upstairs and he’d rather discuss the impromptu make out session that had occurred after when Malfoy had stopped him about halfway back to the school.  Of course, Ginny didn’t give to shits about his very intense make-out with Malfoy.  She was more concerned with the strange weaponry of unknown origin.

 

“Harry.”  She said flatly, and he realized he never answered her.  He could feel his cheeks heat and he looked away from her.  “You do realize _someone_ is going to know they are missing.  Space weapons aren’t exactly...common.”

 

“They are not missing!  They were in a rotting and rusting trunk that had been buried for centuries and in the back of the odds and ends shop!”  Harry finally threw up his hands and flushed when his shout drew the attention of the other occupants of the common room.  “Or they’re just props for a muggle local theatre. Either way, they’re cool and I bought them.”  They were made from a beautiful silvery blue metal, and most had some form of crystal or light bulb running along various bits of the weaponry.  They were like nothing he had ever seen before, and he had been overcome with the urge to own the strange and beautiful weapons himself.

 

He had never been one to make impulsive purchases, and he was already regretting this one.  He was thankful when she stopped asking him about the ancient trunk and smirked at him. “Alright fine. Tell me about Malfoy.”  Her long red hair slipped over her shoulder and she quirked an eyebrow saucily at him. “And I’ll tell you about my date with Blaise today.”

 

He forgot all about the trunk of weird space weapons until dinner that night in the Great Hall.

 

Dinner started normally, which meant something odd happened just as dinner was served like nearly every single day.  Tonight, Draco sauntered right up to the Gryffindor table, ignoring Ron’s spluttering indignation when he sat on Harry’s lap, and kissed him briefly before turning and scooping himself a plate.  

 

“Do you mind?” Harry asked with a dry tone and a little half smile as he patted the spot on the bench next to him gently. “I saved you a seat. You don’t have to sit on me.”

 

“A Malfoy sits where a Malfoy wants.”  He snarked back, and then scooped up a plate of the massive spread of Italian fare for Harry.  “Here, darling.” He said in a simpering tone and held a forkful of lasagna up to his mouth.

 

“I can feed myself.”  Harry scowled at him and snatched the fork out of his hand to eat it himself.  

 

Draco snickered and turned so Harry could see his face.  “Is there something you would like me to feed you?” Whilst the tone was teasing, those grey eyes were dark and intent and Harry suppressed a shiver.

 

 _Strawberries whilst naked?_  His mind helpfully supplied and he ignored himself to smirk and point over at Ron.  “Careful, you’re going to give Ron an aneurysm.” The _if you haven’t already_ was deeply implied. Ron’s face was red and almost throbbing with the effort at keeping his words to himself.  Harry was impressed with his 18 year old friend’s handle on his emotions, especially when Ron was known for his hex first, think later sort of reactions.

 

Before his new boyfriend could respond, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in strode a pair of extremely tall males wearing the most bizarre tasseled black and silver uni-suits. They looked decidedly both too human and not human enough and the discrepancy was playing havoc on Harry’s mind.  Who were they and why were they here?

 

The two beings ignored the staff’s cries of alarm, and the spells cast to halt the intruders fizzled harmlessly when it hit their person. They marched directly up to Harry and pointed at him with long, pale index fingers.  The movement exposed a brief glimpse of something metallic that tried to jog his memory.   _Where had he seen such color patterns before_?

 

His eyes widened in alarm.  He had never seen these men before and he wanted nothing to do with whatever was about to go down.  Why couldn’t his life ever be _normal_?  When the first one spoke, his voice was staticky and high pitched.  “Earth-Dweller, in accordance to Doxit 339D0P - ZZ89, you have performed a declaration of war between our species.  As is customary in any dealings with Earth, we have been sent to clarify - Was this intentional?”

 

He gaped in alarm and confusion.  Doxit what now? Declarations of war?  “Was what...No! I just finished living through one war, why would I want another?”  Draco was shaking in his lap, and he realized with annoyance that it was in amusement and not fear.  His mouth tightened and he glared at his boyfriend. “What are you laughing at?”

 

“You!”  Draco practically was howling from his perch on Harry’s lap, and the two strangely dressed men were looking more and more displeased as the blond continued.  “I told you buying it was a bad idea!”

 

Across from him, Ginny’s eyes narrowed in thought and then widened before she snorted.

 

“Go get the trunk, Harry.”  She said mildly, and returned to her dinner.

 

Buying what was a bad idea?  What trunk? ...Oh.

 

Oh!

 

“One moment please, I think I know what you want.”  He said in a strangled sort of voice, and nearly shoved a still cackling Draco off of him to bolt up to Gryffindor Tower and retrieve the trunk for the space beings.  His heart was pounding with the implication that he nearly was the cause of another deadly war.

 

He was never making an impulsive purchase again.

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt: An impulse buy leads to intergalactic warfare - or nearly does
> 
> Unbeta'd. Doing this for fun. Don't own. 
> 
> Etc, etc, etc.
> 
> The 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 collection is a collection of one shot flash fictions that are not connected in any fashion. Many will feature Drarry, as well as a variety of other pairings throughout their friends. I aim to post a story daily, though I only promise that I will post all 30 stories at some point - not that I will post them in exactly 30 days. Some stories will be short, some will be long, it all depends on how I respond to the prompt on a particular day.


End file.
